


Only i get to lick his abs

by skyekingsleigh



Series: Seven Days of Derek Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Electrocution, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sourwolf, Teasing, badass werewolf things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: With a thud, he landed on his feet, and in quick steps was in front of his girlfriend.“You should wash your stomach. I don’t want her saliva all over you.” She teased, cocking her head to the side.





	Only i get to lick his abs

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a series I'm currently working on called "Seven Days of Derek Hale" inspired by the stalia one made for stalia week by @byzinha :)

day one: fluff

-

Derek grunted, feeling the electricity rush through his veins, knowing that one more turn of that button and he’d be dead. 

“Oh, Derek, you never learn, do you? You never learn to open your mouth when necessary.” Kate so much as snarled, narrowing her eyes. “Why don’t you just tell me where the alpha is and I won’t have to turn this dial again?”

“I won’t tell you, and I never will.” 

With gritted teeth, he growled, as loud as he could, hoping someone, Scott, y/n, anyone, would hear him. His fangs grew and his eyes glowed, mustering the bit of his strength left. 

Kate leaned back with her arms crossed and hummed to herself, eyeing the shirtless wolf absentmindedly. “I must say, you look hotter now than all those years ago when you were still a naïve teenage boy. What do you think, Derek? Are you in for a little fun? Just for old times sake?” 

She walked toward him with a devilish grin before kneeling down right in front of his happy trail. Derek’s chest was rumbling in anger, remembering how Kate had seduced him and used him to kill his family. 

“No? Maybe I have to remind you.”

With those words, Kate licked her way up to his chest; tongue lingering in his toned and taut abs. Derek growled again, teeth almost hitting her face. He was lashing out, and everything was going exactly where Kate planned them to go. 

“Sweetheart, I really don’t want to torture you.” She faked sympathy, shaking her head.

“Hey, _only I_ get to lick his abs.”

Kate turned around quickly, surprised to hear a foreign voice behind her. Before she knew it, she was crippling down the floor, bolts of shock going through her body. 

Derek stood with his eyes wide opened and jaw, slacked. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Y/n had actually found him and not only that; she electrocuted Kate Argent with her own Taser. A werewolf using a hunter’s weapon; now that’s something. Derek couldn’t deny how hot she looked, either, stood with such bravery and confidence on her shoulders as she looked down on Kate.

He let out a breath, of relief or awe, he didn’t know. “Can I just say that that was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

Y/n grinned at his uncalled for sense of humor, turning off the dial so Derek could release himself. 

With a thud, he landed on his feet, and in quick steps was in front of his girlfriend.   
“You should wash your stomach. I don’t want her saliva all over you.” She teased, cocking her head to the side. 

“Yeah, right, ‘cause only _you_ can lick my abs, got it.”

Y/n’s check flushed, covering it up with a playful glare towards her mate. “Whatever, let’s get out of here before back-up arrives.”

They walked out of the shed, and into the woods. The leaves crunched beneath their foot, blending well with their playful conversation.

“How’d you even get her Taser?” Derek asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“She left if by the door,” she shrugged. “I think she learned her lesson.”

Derek scoffed. “What? That only you can–“

Y/n cut him off by elbowing him, using a little bit of werewolf strength for emphasis. Derek crouched over in pain, glaring at his girlfriend with his sour-wolf look, as Stiles would like to describe. 

“Shut up.”

“You’re just jealous because someone else got to lick my–“

“Derek!” 

Their laughter was resonant in the silence of Beacon Hills Preserve, and they knew that Kate Argent was now the least of their problems. 

And that only y/n can lick Derek’s abs.


End file.
